The purpose of the proposed study is to develop a practical, safe, and generally applicable system for continent intestinal stomas. With regard to occluding mechanisms for stomas, we have tested an implantable prosthetic sphincter, which surrounds and compresses the intra-abdominal portion of the stoma. We found it to be associated with unacceptably frequent complications. This continuing investigation will deal with two new appliances for stomal occlusion. The first is a magnetic continent colostomy system employing paired magnets to occlude the stoma. This device has been implanted in 300 plus colostomy patients. We have developed a second approach to the control of stomal efflux, namely, an intraluminal balloon occluding device which is fixed in position by a plastic dome on the abdominal wall. These two devices will be tested in dogs on both colostomies and ileostomies. The second major issue is that of small bowel reservoir function. If most of the colon is excised or the ileum is employed as a stoma, reservoir function becomes critical to continence. The plan of this investigation is to test the various surgical techniques for constructing small bowel pouches, varying conformations and varying methods for constructing suture lines. In addition, we plan to test the possible development of a natural reservoir when intermittent but prolonged obstruction of a simple ileostomy is established by the occluding devices. The pouches will be evaluated for changes in volume for absorptive capacity, and for motor activity. Although this request relates only to laboratory animal experimentation, the ultimate goal is to develop a safe, readily constructed, and universally applicable reservoir and occlusive device for human intestinal stomas.